Black Cat
by Nasty Nikolo
Summary: AU: Different take on Charmed, set when the girls are in their teens. Patricia Halliwell is forced to face a decision that she has hidden so long when it threatens the safety of her children, will it be to late? M for language at times
1. Chapter 1

For the sake of the this story Phoebe is going to be older than Piper.

Prue: Age 15, same powers as the show.

Phoebe: Age 13

Piper: Age 12

Prue: Age 11.

It's different then the normal stories on here. Don't like it? Don't read it...But other then that I hope you enjoy it.

Patricia Halliwell was watching as the rain pounded the roof is her home. The air was crisp and she snuggled farther into the plush chair that had the best view of outside. It was grey and dreary despite the sunny forecast on yesterday's news, however the weather mirrored her mood perfectly.

It was a early Saturday morning, so she didn't have to worry about the girls being up, arguing about who was taking to long in the bathroom or who stole whose comb. Silent tears trickled down her face as she fought to control the sobs that were emanating from her body. Today was Halloween, the one day of the year that all of her skeletons came tumbling out of her closet. The one day of the year, no matter what spell she wrote or what potion she drank, she was forced to deal with the pain of her past actions.

A stranger looking in from the outside would say that there should be no reason she was sitting here feeling sorry for herself. In a way she agreed with them. She had three beautiful daughters; Prue, Phoebe and Paige , who were happy and healthy. On a normal day she wouldnt think about her. The child she lost but never really had. She had a daughter out there who would call somebody else mommy and run to with all her problems. And that thought made Patty sink even further into herself.

Piper. That was her name... It was a weird name for a girl but when Patty found out she was pregnant she just knew that it was the name for her little girl. Then everything came crashing down

Prue was three and Phoebe had just celebrated her first birthday. As of late Victor and her had been on the outs. She had just told him she was pregnant and he questioned the paternity of the baby saying her and her whitelighter Sam had been spending more time together than he and her. After that he suggested she get an abortion.

FLASHBACK!

"Patricia you don't understand! We can't afford to have another baby! I don't want to have another kid! We already have Phoebe and Prue living with your mother most of the time!" he shouted at her.

"Well regardless if you want it or not, this baby is coming! We both knew that it was my destiny to give birth to the charmed ones!" She spoke in the same tone.

"That's all it ever was about! This stupid charmed destiny! I told you I don't want my girls around that shit! It's dangerous. " Victor was now livid.

"You don't have a choice!" She screamed back.

"You know what?! I'm out, I'm not going to sit by and watch everything around you! " he said leaving their apartment.

End of flashback

He never came back. He wrote her a note saying he couldn't live like this anymore and she never heard from him again. She found comfort in Sam and soon they were engaged.

Being pregnant with Piper had been her easiest pregnancy by far and she was eager to meet her baby. Piper wasn't even one yet when Paige was born.

Paige. She was a baby that was never supposed to happen. Sam and Patty were never supposed to fall in love...when they elders found out they gave her an option. Either give up the girls birth right to be Charmed or give up a child. She struggled with the idea internally and Sam made it very clear that giving Paige up was out of the question. For her the only option was to right a wrong. She had to let go of one of her babies. Prue was going on five, she was her first baby so that was out of the question. She had already come into her powers and was a critical part of the power of three. All of the girls had come into some power or another... Except Piper.

Sam had told her over and over again that Piper would always be a weak link to the power of three. She never even showed a power inside of the womb and this made patty's heart sink.

She could remember the day she wrapped the 11 month old baby up tightly in a pale pink blanket. She would never celebrate a birthday with her, she would never see her walk or hear her cry for her Mommy. She dropped the infant off in a box at the church and never looked back. When she got home she had Sam modify the girls memory and she cuddle with them all night. Eventually the pain came to much and she utter a quick but successful spell. She could no longer feel love for the child, therefore she couldn't miss her.

...

...

...

Patty sat thinking about the person Piper would be today,on her twelfth birthday. She wonder what she looked like most of all. It was ironic, Piper was born on Halloween, a day that witches were their strongest yet she had no powers.

"Mom what's wrong?" asked a tired Prue. Her jet black hair was hazardously thrown into a makeshift braid that ended at her shoulder.

"Nothing sweetheart, what are you doing up so early?" patty asked pulling herself out of her stupor.

"It's Halloween, I'm always up this early." Prue said flashing a toothy smile.

"What about your sisters? "

"Paige is up doing who knows what and Phoebe is still sleep. You wanna tell me why you were crying? " Prue asked looking intently at her mother.

"It's personal, something that I have to work through myself. " Patricia said pulling her daughter into a hug.

Just then a brick came crashing through the window and Patty pushed her daughter behind her. Standing there was a a person with a mask covering their face. From the size of their body they looked to be a child.

"Hey! What the hell were you thinking kid?!" Patricia shouted.

The kid just flicked her hand and everything on Patty froze but her head. Prue then realized that this wasn't an ordinary situation.

"You must not know what today is or you wouldnt have messed with a charmed one!" She yelled flicking her arm trying to telekineticaly throw the kid to the grass. When the child didn't move but instead let out a humorless chucking Prue nearly passed her pants.

"How could I not know what today is? It's my birthday!" She chuckled before throwing Prue into Patty.

"Well I gotta go! Tonight is going to be big!" She skipped off

"What the hell?! We just got our butts handed to us by a kid the same size of Paige! Why didn't my powers work?!" Prue asked flustered. She flicked her arms sending a vase into the wall before looking sheepishly at her mother.

"Prue that is Grams!" Patty scolded while thinking to her self about the potential threat that came barreling through just then.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper sat in the attic of Girls Home looking out of the window. The paint was chipping off the window pane and reflected the shape of the rest of the house. The Girls Home was only supposed to be a temporary housing fix, most girls were placed in homes or adopted but for some reason Piper never left. Nobody wanted to house her or adopt her saying she didn't seem like the right fit to their household.

Today was her birthday, she was supposed to be happy but she wasn't. Most of the time she was confined to the attic, she couldn't leave even if she wanted to.

Damon, he was the man who ran the Girls Home. On the outside he seemed like a good guy who was giving back to the community but that was only half of who he was. He had a short temper and Piper being the only constant at often caught the brunt of it. At twelve she learned the art to be seen but not heard.

School was her safe haven. She was guaranteed a meal and she knew that none of the teachers would hit her. She was the smallest in her grade standing at 4'6, with long brown hair that reached the very end of her back. She recently had gotten her braces taken off and no longer needed her thick framed glasses, so for the first time in a long time she felt like fit into the "pretty " category.

Feeling fed up, she grabbed her Halloween mask and headed out of the door. She just walked and walked until she reached the park next to her school. She thought about what she did earlier, throwing the brick through the window. She had known about Patricia Halliwell for a while, and just the thought of her made Pipers blood boil. She found out about her around the same time she found out about her powers. She was ten and had just received a severe beating from Damon for not answering to him as yes sir. He went to punch her for what seemed like the hundredth time when she stuck out her arm to defend herself and he froze. She was visited by a woman. A deity, telling her of all her history and of everything she was capable of doing in the future but when she touched Piper something happend. Piper was able to absorb her power and replicate it. However it was only temporary, being so young and new to the craft she wasn't able to fully grasp the limits to her powers. Athena was impressed with her and gave her something no mortal was ever given. The powers of a God. She told Piper she would slowly develop into her powers until she came to her full potential. She blessed her with a demi god status and gave her the nane Galia, a more modern approach on Gaia.

Ever since then she had been training her self, to recite spells and protect herself but the more she thought about her history the more she felt robbed. She was the middle child, no normal person would have two kids then have another give her up and then have another and keep her. It was just weird. The magical community was buzzing about the Powerful Three, the Charmed Ones. But they weren't really charmed. She had been studying them for almost three months and had gathered that Prue and Paige both had telekinesis and Phoebe had Premonition. Which meant the the power that she possessed was the ability to freeze time.

Breaking herself out of her thought she realized that Paige had arrived at the park with Phoebe in tow.

"I can't wait until later tonight! Mom's letting us go out by ourselves! " Paige gushed. She stood out compared to all of the Halliwell girls with pale skin and darkish red tinted hair. Sure Prue was no better with jet black hair and blue eyes but atleast she wasn't some half breed, Piper thought as she made her way over towards the girls.

"Wanna play a game?" She asked cryptically. Paige looked at her warily as Phoebe took the bait.

"What kind of game?" She asked curiously.

"the kind of game your mommy would want you to play." She mocked Phoebe who turned bright red.

"She's just saying that cause she doesn't have a mom!" Paige whispered harshly.

"I rather not have a slut for a mom then to be you. The bastard who ruin her mother's first marriage! How does it feel knowing you have a different dad?" Piper chuckled. Both girls backed up realizing they didn't know Piper yet she knew all about them.

"Ah ah ah, what are you gonna do look into the future and see how this turns out? " She asked Phoebe who turned white as a sheet.

When she didn't receive a response she turned to Paige.

"What about you? Huh? You gonna disappear in bright blue bulbs? You guys are pathetic! " She spat before pushing her way past them.

"Hey! How'd the hell you know about us? Are you a witch or something? " Phoebe asked grabbing her arm before she could leave. Just then she got a premonition.

Flashback :

There was a baby who was crying and someone was holding a box.

"You have to let her go, it's for the greater good. Think of the girls..." a man's voice said just then Phoebe could see Sams face. The woman holding the baby set her and the box and walked away. Before Phoebe could see the woman's face she was pulled violently out of the vision by Piper pushing her to the floor.

"What's your problem!" Paige asked standing up to Piper. Despite being a year younger she was taller then the girl by several inches.

"You are! And you tell your sister she keeps trying to leech off my past she'll regret it!" Piper said before running off


End file.
